venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Henchman 21
History Life Prior to becoming a Henchman Gary was originally a stereotypical nerd who enjoy comics and fantasy/sci-fi genres in till he joined The Monarch and the fluttering horde. Gary originally joined the horde when he was kidnapped by them during an eighth grade trip to Washington D.C for unknown reasons. Life as a Henchman Despite his tragic history he would enjoy the lifestyle and would rise through the ranks becoming henchman 21 and would later start a friendship with fellow henchman, Henchman 24. During the first three seasons, he and 24 serve as a comic relief for the show usually having point less arguments about random things like their jobs, movies or sexual relationships. But in third season finale, the two sneak in the Monarch mobile but H.E.L.P.E.R takes the car and 24(who put on a seatbelt in a parked car) dies in a car explosion and his skull lands in 21's hands who becomes an emotional wreck.In the fourth season 21 has underwent intense training so that no more henchman would die because he was unable to protect them he also gained a tatoo on his chest reading "Hench 4 Life." Gary has changed the monarach's men to a professional group of mercinaries and has become something of a commander to the monarch's henchmen who fear and call him "General 21" or "Two-ton 21" his new strength has led to many famous villians learning of him and his dangerous reputation. In Pinstripes and Poltergiests he challenges Brock Samson to a fist fight which shows his strength has become close if not equal to the dangerous secret agent who compliments him on his new skill. Though gary has become something of a #1 or # 2 he refuses to change his number keeps his current number. Whenever he is alone 21 talks to the skull of 24 with him and talks to it throughout the fourth season but would later speaks with (what he believes) as the ghost of his dead friend. Throughout the season he would talk to his friend and would search for the person who was behind his friend's death even making a list of possible suspects of who were involved . He has also developed a good relationship with his boss who has made him his bodyguard he may harbor some kind of infatuation with the monarch's wife and would confess his feelings to her before kissing her on top of the monarch's unconscious body. In O.P.E.R.A.T.I.O.N. P.R.O.M. he goes over to the Venture Compound to bury 24' skull as 24 would pop up at an unconventional time such as when 21 is masturbating. 21 would be shot in the chest by Shore Leave who would take the unconscious henchman into Sphinx Headquarters when he awakens 21 becomes impressed with their lifestyle after finding out they captured Monstroso shore leave had told him they were going to wipe his memory later on. When a group of Monstroso' henchmen attack the compound to save their leader 21 is allowed to participate in the battle after defeating the henchmen he begins to ignore 24' ghost and see that being a supervillian is not his true calling in life. He later finds out that 24 's ghost isn't real as one of the ghosts 24 was with turn out to be alive and a friend of Dr. Orpheus and this makes him break down and accept the loss of best friend. 21 later tells his bosses he quits and admits his feelings toward Dr.Girlfriend and that he kissed her on top of the monarch he is shocked to hear that this meant nothing to her as she and her husband are swingers. This revealation causes 21 to lose it and prompts him to curse them out before storming off possibly to joins SPHINX as he thought he would do better as hero. S.P.H.I.N.X. In the From The Ladel of Shallow Grave Special his face blurred out 21 is seen wearing the Sphinx outfit going under the name Viceroy. In What Color is your Cleansuit? 21 wakes up in Sphinx headquarters where he is met by Hunter Gathers (the new leader of the O.S.I) who questions him over who he was, why he was in the Sphinx uniform and the location of Brock and Shore Leave. Hunter later takes all of the Sphinx staff when 21 asks brock if he can join the O.S.I brock turns him down 21 then asks what about Sphinx to which brock said it was all his as the rent's paid up for the rest of the year. With this new opprotunity given to him 21 is able to live his new dream of being a hero and takes on the alias Sphinx Commander. Personality A pop-culture geek, 21 was kidnapped from a school trip to Washington at the age of 15 and forced to join the "Fluttering Horde". Despite this he has grown to genuinely like his life as a henchman. However in "Operation P.R.O.M." he quits and goes off to join Sphinx. Relationships With Other Characters Henchman 24 21 and 24 have been best friends since the start of the series. They often argue about trivial things, like whether or not Smurfs are mammals. In the episode The Family That Slays Together Stays Together Part 2 , 24 dies in an explosion. 21 begins carrying his skull around and talking to it. It is revealed in Pinstripes and Poltergeists that 24 is actually a ghost who haunts 21, and is, at least partially, responsible for turning 21 into the leader of the henchmen. However the presence of 24's ghost has also led to Gary constintly anouncing "I'm crazy." In Operation P.R.O.M. he attempts to bury 24's skull so that his ghost will leave. 24's ghost eventually does leave which causes 21 to break down crying. The Monarch In seasons 1-3 both 21 and 24 where known as the Monarch's best men, much to his discretion. After 24's death, for most of season 4, 21 served as the Monarch's right hand man, untill he quits in Operation P.R.O.M. Dr. Girlfriend In Tears of a Sea Cow it is revealed that Gary has a crush on her. 24's ghost teases him about this untill the episode Assisted Suicide when he finally reveals how he feels. However in the episode Operation P.R.O.M. she says that this actually meant nothing to her because she and the Monarch "are swingers". Brock Samson 21 considered brock his rival which was (one sided on his part) brock however, considered 21 to be nothing but a pest when the two first met 21 tried to fight brock with a fake lightsaber and ended up running away in fear from the bodyguard who simply said "Boo". Through out the shows first three seasons whenever they would met 21 would always cower in fear of the Brock and would alway anticipate deaths of his fellow henchmen calling "Death by Samson". In season four after going under intense training 21 confronts brock once again and brock tries to scare him off once again only this time 21 knocked him to the ground and the two entered a heated brawl. Episode Appearences *Home Insecurity *Are You There God, It's Me, Dean *Tag-Sale, You're It! *Trial of the Monarch *Return to Spider-Skull Island *Powerless in the Face of Death *Hate Floats *Victor. Echo. November. *Fallen Arches *I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I *Showdown at Cremation Creek Part II *Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny *Home is Where the Hate is *Tears of a Sea Cow *The Lepidopterists *The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part I *The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part II *Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel *Handsome Ransom *Return to Malice *Self-Medication *Pinstripes and poltergeists *The Diving Bell vs the Butter Glider *Every Which Way But Zeus *Assisted Suicide *Operation P.R.O.M. *From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy *What Color is your Cleansuit ? Christmas Songs *Hard Candy Christmas *Venture Aid 2006 *Wonderful Christmas Time *The Chipmunk Song *Fan Club Christmas Album 2010 Gallery Picture2-44.png|21 as a child, 300px-21civ.jpg|21 out of uniform. File:Henchman_21.jpg| shot042423.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 7.56.11 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 8.13.35 PM.png shot0846.jpg shot05464.jpg BBP09101CClg.jpg|Henchman 21 Action Figure Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Voiced By Doc Hammer Category:Male Characters Category:1946 Births